


Pride and prejudice

by TheArtsyNerd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Poetry, Political Parties, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtsyNerd/pseuds/TheArtsyNerd
Summary: A poetry piece I wrote on my midnight thoughts on the political environment and what I'm learning.
Kudos: 2





	Pride and prejudice

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to take a crack at posting poetry here. I apologize of this offends anyone as that was never my intent.
> 
> On another though I'm very bad at tagging so any help would be appreciated. I'm posting on mobile bc I dont have access to a computer.

1\. it is one o clock on a summer's night and I am thinking

thinking of what my future will be like in between post orgasm thoughts 

I am 17 years old on a ratty mattress that I've had for years in a house that has been in my family for so long

outside i hear police sirens and tires screeching. it is the sound of change

2\. I am so sexually frustrated, always have been. as long as I can rember I've been sexually frustrated

hormones filled my body at a age I was to young to understand

no words were given to me to help me understand till much later. though perals of bad decisions and x rated reading material was I given names to what I felt and what I did. I was disgusted 

3.that same feeling of disgust fills me when I find myself drawn to x rated sights after watching videos of protests and riots starting from unnecessary violence.

I have learned to deal with things though sex. emotions are ment with hormonal imbalances that I am so cirten are not normal.

4\. this is a poem written by 17 year old me. I have not written poetry for so long. 

5\. Though the clarity of orgasm I have learned so much. my fingers type in phrases I dont dare say. 

BLM

Anonymous

fuck trump

words and phrases I dont dare say

6\. I owe my rights to so many people of color yet i just stand by and watch them burn. pride is a protest that i am not participating in out of fear.

7\. this poem is a jumble of word vomit and white fear spewed on to an electronic page. what I say will not matter. all that matters is which side of the history books I'll be on when time passes.

8\. pride and prejudice is a book I never read but has a title so alluring. pride and prejudice is things that are seen so clearly in those bearing blue coats and metal badges.

displaced pride in the wrong system

prejudice against those who didnt deserve to die

9\. black lives have matter for so long. they always have, I'm just glad more people are starting to realize it


End file.
